This disclosure relates generally to lighting systems, and more particularly to lighting systems that provide a variable level of illumination inversely proportional to ambient light levels.
A lighting system is often used as a preventive measure against intrusions or criminal activities on a piece of property. For example, security lighting may be used to help with the detection of intruders, to deter intruders, or simply to increase the feeling of safety for the person in possession of the property.
Generally, security lighting systems only switch on or activate when a person or moving object approaches and is detected, for example by a motion sensor. Otherwise, these systems remain off, or switch off after a period of time elapses subsequent to the last detection of motion. A security lighting system that turns on based merely on a detection of motion may not deter an intruder. Furthermore, such security measure may easily be circumvented.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a lighting system that illuminates based not only on a detection of motion, but also on ambient light level.